Confession
by jiyu22
Summary: Tsuchiura's opportunity to let his feelings be known to Hino. Oneshot.


**La Corda D'oro**

**Confession ­ – A fanfiction (Oneshot)**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own La Corda D'Oro and I impatiently await Yuki Kure's new installments every month.**

"I'll tell you right after the concert" was what Tsuchiura Ryoutarou had said to Hino on the day of the sports festival when he had treated the wound on her leg. Now, as he looked at Hino and the crowd that surrounded her, including Kaji and Hihara, not to forget Amou-san, he wondered if his chance would come.

The concert was as successful as Kira and Kanayan could have hoped. There was a performance from members of the Orchestra club, and then the participants from the _concours_ walked onto the outdoor stage amidst much cheering and clapping from their classmates in the audience.

As they played a well known tune composed by Handel, Tsuchiura couldn't help noticing how focused Hino looked as she played her violin next to Tsukimori. The girl had evidently worked hard for this under the latter's guidance, and she sounded even more confident than in the past week's rehearsals. Of course, Tsukimori played the more demanding violin parts alone, but there was no doubt that Hino was improving fast.

Later, they had joined their friends in the audience to listen to Tsukimori's solo performance of the _Allegro Pastorale_ movement from the "Four Seasons: Spring" composed by Antonio Vivaldi. The bright-eyed Hino never took her eyes off him and she had such a smile on her face that Tsuchiura could not help wondering for perhaps the hundredth time whether Hino felt only "admiration" for Tsukimori.

"Oi, tsuchiura, you're spacing out!" Hihara called out to him. "We're all going to watch the fireworks now", he explained as he grabbed another tasty spring roll from the buffet table. They were all having some refreshments in the school grounds and were being introduced to some of the important guests whom Kira had invited. Amou-san was having a really good time chatting to everyone, collecting their impressions of Seiso's cultural festival and taking lots of pictures. There was sure to be one of the _ensemble_ in next week's school paper.

The fireworks display wrapped up the day in splendid fashion and then, little by little, the guests and students started leaving. Suddenly, Tsuchiura thought he saw a flash of red and white out of the corner of his eye. He turned and saw Hino hurrying towards the school building.

"Hino?"

"Ah, Tsuchiura kun, I'm just going inside to get changed as I'm sure to spoil this dress otherwise."

"I see…can I walk you home when you're done?"

"Er …sure…"

Kaji and Hihara definitely looked disappointed to see Tsuchiura and Hino leaving together, while some of Hino's friends giggled and nudged each other when they saw the couple. Thank goodness Amou-san was not in sight at that moment. Tsuchiura felt more relaxed as they passed through the gates of Seiso Gakuin and made their way towards Hino's house. He cast a glance at her. She had changed from her lovely white dress into jeans and flat shoes but she still had some glitter in her hair, and there was definitely a glitter in her eye.

"What a memorable two days it has been!" she sighed contentedly. "Even our class play ended up being so much fun although I dreaded it in the beginning…"

" So you're regretting not playing Juliet, huh?" he asked mischievously.

"…Ryoutarou! Oh, Ryoutarou! Where art thou?!" she exclaimed suddenly with a falsely tragic air.

He stopped in wonder. Did she just call him by his first name? She flushed.

"Ah…_Gomen_! _Gomen_! I got carried away…"

He laughed: "You surprised me! I think it's a shame you only chose a walk-on part in the play!"

She smiled. "It was indeed fun, but it is music I have fallen in love with and now I wouldn't change places for anything in the world… Music has brought me so much joy, so many unbelievable moments, as well as wonderful friends…" she said smiling.

"And romance…?" he asked softly.

She 'sweat-dropped'…"Ro-romance?....You…you have also heard about the violin romance, Tsuchiura kun?"

It was Tsuchiura's turn to look surprised.

"_Violin_ romance? What about it?"

"There is this school legend concerning two participants from the first _concours_ organised by Seiso, who fell in love although they were rivals to begin with…"

"And they were violinists?"

"Yes…but…it's just a story…" she laughed nervously.

He finally broke the silence between them.

"… You know what, I think you started a new legend yourself the day you strode barefoot onto the stage, and started playing _Wakare no kyoku_ (Tristesse) to illustrate 'A new beginning'. You stunned everyone."

She smiled remembering: "Oh, I was feeling so nervous and I avoided looking at the audience while I played… and what a horrible moment when the judge interrupted me! Thank goodness for the gallant accompanist who came to rescue me!"

"…and ended up falling for the damsel in distress…" he completed.

Hino's heart skipped a beat; was that a confession?

There was so much warmth in Tsuchiura's eyes right now and something of a questioning look as well. She felt herself blushing but she didn't look away. True, she had recently wondered if what Tsuchiura wanted to say to her could possibly be some sort of confession, but she had dismissed it as being preposterous.

They had actually stopped quite close to her house now.

His hand touched her cheek lightly.

"Hino?..."

"Tsuchiura kun…I…"

He sighed.

"I guess you never thought of me in that way, right?" he said as his hand dropped back to his side.

"Tsuchiura kun…" she began again, " I… I never dreamed about dating anyone in the near future… but somehow… I always thought you would be with me to share all my new adventures next year… and I found that very comforting…"

When she looked up, he was smiling again.

"Sharing adventures, huh? I guess I am a gallant accompanist after all!..." He ran his hand through his hair and she smiled too.

As they continued walking under the starlit night, Tsuchiura Ryoutarou felt optimistic about his future.


End file.
